Probe blocks are employed to evaluate integrated circuits or other electronic equipment and include probes that provide contact interfaces between an automated test equipment test head and the integrated circuits or electronic equipment undergoing evaluation. Some probe blocks include spring-loaded probes that provide temporary spring contact interfaces between the test head and the integrated circuits, and are referred to as spring probe blocks.
Probe blocks of the type used in automatic test equipment are typically machined from metal bar stock in an elaborate and costly sequence of processes that precisely locate bores and other features of the block. The probes are press-fitted into the bores, for example with an arbor press, with about 20 pounds of force. Occasionally, one or more of the probes will be damaged, for example as the test head moves relative to the electronic equipment undergoing evaluation. Replacement of damaged probes can be costly and time consuming since the damaged probe must be extracted or pressed out of the bore that it was pressed into.
For probe blocks in general, one probe is provided for each signal line, and one or more probes are provided as reference or ground for each signal line. During use, at least some of the probes invariably necessitate some level of maintenance, or even replacement. Maintenance and/or replacement of the probes usually require access to an arbor press or other probe-extraction device.
Improved probe blocks that are less costly and easier to maintain compared to the known probe blocks would be welcomed by those who test circuits with automated test equipment.